


Golden Touch

by NebulasPrime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 7, Day 7 - Stargazing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), M/M, Stargazing, TKSevents, tkstsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Day 7 - Stargazing - Tsukasa/Senku week
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Golden Touch

The light of distant stars shined and gleamed in the night sky. Helping to paint the sky in brilliant white gold and midnight blue. Senku smiled up at the sky as it brought a small amount of joy in his heart. Happy to see the night sky so clearly without the aid of a telescope or the need to travel outside the city. He guessed it was one of the few perks the downfall of society had brought to him. A sad and madding thought indeed but he knew society will return eventually. Maybe not fully in his lifetime he will see it in fruition, but the knowledge of it going to happen put him at ease some. For now, he was going to enjoy the sight of this brilliant lights while he can.

Senku knew that such a blessing will go away with the way they were progressing. That the village will become so large and bright that he will have to travel far from the village to just get this amount of bliss. To sit under these things that inspired his entire life. Yearned to close since a young age. Now it reminded him of a family long gone and the new one he had created. The people who he was able to gathered over time. Friends who shined much the stars up above. Shining their golden light to touch everything with their own light. Driving away the invisible darkness that dared to tug and pull at them. All to let their light travel to other distant stars and planets to allow other curious minds stare at them in wonder. Mind filled with confusion of the floating gods above them. Much like his own and those of the others of his ilk. Yet they seem to also hide the darkness with such light.

At least for the select few who knew of the truth of them. Who knew how he felt about the entire thing. Those who can truly see into his soul to pull out the truth. That the bravo and confidence he wore on a daily basis was nothing more than a false vestige of days gone by. Days of where he could dream on a daily basis without much of a worry in the world. Days of hidden things of where he had meet someone by accident. Kept this affair with a star he could grab a secret. Ended up trying to help that star with his passion and true endeavor in this lonely world. Remembering at the times they had shared in the brief moments alone. Times he had treasured close to his heart every day. Cause he knew there were very people he could close to in the world. Taiju and Yuzuriha being the exceptions in the matter since they were childhood friends. It was when he got older was the ability to make life saving connections were cut. That one connection he was able to make was now biting him in the ass now.

Looking up at the star filled sky of the galaxy. Seeing a portion of the milky way made his eyes harden and narrow. This is when these stars did not hold the same life to him anymore. Didn’t have that golden touch that sparked curiosity and wonder. Held his attention in science like they use to. Now they were nothing more than gas balls and planets to far away to touch anymore. Now dulled by issues held the surface of this planet. Tainted by the love he had for someone that was fighting against now. Senku growled at the stars for the innocence he had lost. The wonder and passion he had for these very stars he loved to gaze at. He could only utter a few words as he tore his eyes away from the shining lights above. Walking back to the village that had his passion for things that dimmed in his heart. Ready to keep the false visage up again so everyone can survive, and the world can be renewed.

“I hate You Tsukasa.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/gff8Q3y2aq)


End file.
